Mine, and Yours
by SaltyJak
Summary: As Timmy and Tootie's relationship blossoms even further, his two blonde friends try to work out a Valentine date with each other.


A/N: Sequel-ish fic to 'Halloween Dares', so it would make sense to read that one before this one, no joke.

* * *

"So why can't we... go on a double date-type thing?!" Chester looked at his pink hat wearing friend sadly, evidently hoping the look would work. The two currently sat in their last period class. It was Friday, heralding the end of the week, and the beginning of the weekend, but it was also Valentine's Day, a day for declarations of love, stupid behavior due to love, and the day that Chester was attempting to get up the courage to ask a one Veronica Star out on a date.

"I have my own date, can't exactly be all that romantic with my friend and the girl he likes but is too afraid to ask out sitting across from me."

"But... But... I can't ask her out and go it alone! What if I screw up? Or fumble? What if I say the wrong thing and she thinks I'm a loser?!"

Timmy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Veronica's really chilled out since middle school, and even if she does remember the dress-"

"Shut up!" Chester blushed. The last thing he needed to be reminded of was his losing the bet on Halloween and having to wear a dress to school the following week. The fact that AJ also wore a dress did little to comfort him.

"Right, sorry... Anyway, it's Valentine's day, just ask her out and... be yourself. Sure, you might scare her away, but think of what might happen if you _don't_ scare her away... eh?" Timmy nudged the blond with his elbow.

"Where are you and Tootie going anyway?"

"Dunno, she wanted to surprise me."

_RING_

The last bell of the day finally sounded and Timmy, along with Chester, stood up to grab their bags.

"Agh... I dunno..."

Timmy spun around to look at his friend fully. "Look. Just attack it, alright?"

"Attack it?"

"The issue. Attack it like you're hungry..." Timmy snapped his fingers. "Like the wolf!"

"...Are you referencing that song?"

"Yeah... Tootie had it on in the car the other night, and I can't get it out of my head no matter what I do. But seriously, man up and ask her out, what've you got to lose?"

"I... guess so... You sure we can't... do a double date?"

"Wait until you've actually gone out with her a few times, then we'll see."

"Alright... Tell Tootie I said Hi when you see-"

"Hi!" Tootie sang out as she leapt onto Timmy's back.

"Oof!" Timmy barely caught Tootie as she crashed into him, but managed to right himself rather easily. "Would it kill you to give me a little warning?"

"You knew what you were getting into when we started dating..." Tootie rubbed her cheek against her boyfriend's. "Ready for tonight?"

"Definitely." Timmy attempted to sound seductive like a certain red-head he knew.

"Good!" Tootie planted a kiss on Timmy's cheek. "Lemme down."

"Nope." Timmy tightened his grip on Tootie's legs and pushed her up a bit on his back.

"C'mon!" Tootie giggled. "I need to grab my things!"

"Sorry, you knew what you were getting into." Timmy mocked her as he held her up with one hand, and searched his locker with the other, but this meant that his hand had to come to rest on-

"Can't you wait 'til we get home before you start grabbing my butt?"

"I could... But I'm not going to, unless you wanna fall?" Timmy squeezed her rear-end lightly, eliciting a squeak of surprise.

"Hey! People are watching!" Tootie blushed and looked around, before her eyes settled on Chester. "You gonna ask the other blonde out?"

"I- I mean... Yeah... just... in a few minutes..."

"Better do it before she leaves, you ain't getting anywhere near her house to ask her out."

"Agh...! You two! You're enjoying this, aren't you?!"

"Little bit." Timmy shut his locker door after grabbing his things. "Now, _I_ have to carry my girlfriend to her locker, so _you_ have no excuse to miss your chance. Go!" Timmy nodded down the hall toward the target of his friend's affections.

"Alright fine!" Chester took a deep breath and left his two friends behind as he began walking towards Veronica.

Timmy felt Tootie tighten her arms around his neck. "Think he'll chicken out?"

"I hope not, he really needs a girlfriend. I think he asks me about us because he's trying to live vicariously through me, y'know?"

"You... don't tell him anything, right?"

Timmy chuckled and kissed Tootie on the cheek now. "You know me Toots, I don't kiss and tell..."

"I know... Now then, to my locker! Giddyup!" Tootie lightly kicked Timmy's sides.

"Ah! You're gonna pay for that...!"

"Pfft. I didn't kick you _that_ hard..."

Timmy carried Tootie down the hall to her locker, then set her down.

"Thanks for the ri-AHH!"

_Thud_

Tootie was interrupted by Timmy as he shoved her against her locker, making sure to put his hand behind her head to cushion it from the collision. "Hey! I thought we agreed: 'No-mmf..." Tootie was interrupted once more as Timmy's lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss.

He felt her begin to push him away and pulled away himself. "Sorry, but I told you you'd pay for it..."

Tootie looked up at him, her face now flushed red. "I thought we agreed... no public displays of affection...?"

Timmy smirked at Tootie and looked down the hall to his left, then to the right. "I don't see anyone around except you, and me. I'd say we're fine, wouldn't you? Besides, it's not a secret that we're together..."

"No..." Tootie spun around to open her locker. "But there's no need to go around letting everyone know, especially with such... Fervor..."

Timmy stepped closer behind Tootie and put his arms around her waist, then rested his head on her shoulder. "Admit it, you loved it..."

"I didn't say I didn't, did I?"

"No, I suppose you didn't." Timmy planted another kiss, this time on Tootie's neck, causing her to shudder.

"Seriously, can we wait until we get back to my place?"

"Hm..." Timmy seemed to consider her request. "I suppose so." Timmy pulled his head away from her neck, but didn't release her.

Since Halloween, Timmy Turner had been dating Tootie Valentine... or... he figured that was her last name... _"I'll have to ask her some day..."_

And things were going surprisingly well, he felt like a fool for never giving her a chance before. But... he wasn't _just_ dating Tootie. Vicki had joined them in this... thing... that the three had agreed to. He was sure... No, he was _positive_ that things wouldn't go as well as they had, that the relationship would come crashing down and they'd all resent each other for the rest of their lives, but it was now the middle of February, a full three and a half months since the Halloween night that ended with him, Tootie, and Vicki sharing a bed and their relationship was still going strong. His friends had found out the Monday after Halloween that he and Tootie were together, since Tootie had made no attempts to hide this fact, but they all thought that he was just dating Tootie, and that was how it was going to stay. His friends ragged on him enough for finally giving Tootie a shot, so chances were that if they found out he was dating her sister, he'd never hear the end of it, plus that wasn't even factoring in what they'd say if they found out he was in a relationship with _both_ sisters.

He wasn't surprised by the way they acted in a relationship. Tootie was usually pretty shy on dates or in the bedroom, while Vicki... tended to not give a damn about who saw them kissing, and she usually took control of the intimate moments. She occasionally made him feel more like the girl in the relationship, but Vicki, being related to Tootie, got flustered now and then too. Granted, it was much harder to achieve, but that only made seeing it ever more worthwhile.

"Hey, Earth to boyfriend, you listening?"

"Would I ever ignore you?" Timmy tightened his embrace. "Ready to go?"

Tootie spun back around to face Timmy and smiled at him.

"What?" Timmy smiled at her questioningly.

"Nothing... just thinking!" She was happy with how things had turned out. Timmy's affection was all she had ever really wanted, and she had it, and him. She had been admittedly worried at first, thinking that Vicki would become... possessive maybe? She wasn't sure, the word 'sharing' had certainly worked its way to the front of her mind on more than one occasion, but it wasn't like that. They pretty much always went on dates together... And intimacy... Tootie felt herself blush at the thought.

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it..."

"I'm fine Timmy. C'mon." Tootie interlaced her fingers with Timmy's, and the two made their way out to the school parking lot, where Vicki was likely waiting for them.

_Meanwhile..._

"Those two..." Chester looked over his shoulder to see Timmy carrying Tootie around the corner to her locker. He supposed that they _were_ kind of cute together... The blond teen was too lost in his thoughts to notice the person in front of him, and so he collided with them, nearly knocking them both to the floor. "Oh! Sorry about-" Chester attempted to help the(now clearly female) person up, but stopped talking as he realized it was Veronica.

"Chester?"

"Uh... hey Veronica. Nice um... Nice day, isn't it?"

"I guess so... Why'd you crash into me?"

"I was... lost in thought a bit, that's all." Chester laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... okay then... See you Monday...?"

"Yep! See you..."

Veronica frowned slightly at Chester's odd behavior, then shrugged and turned to leave, but was suddenly stopped by Chester's hand on her wrist.

"Ah... Veronica?"

The blonde girl turned back toward Chester, stopping to look at his hand on her wrist, before looking up at his face. "Yeah?"

Chester took pause at his own bold actions. "...Would you... maybe want to... hang out sometime...? Like... tonight?"

"Are... you asking me out?"

Chester's face went from it's normal color to a decidedly redder shade. "I... kind.. of?"

"How do you kind of ask someone out?" I was now Veronica's turn to blush. "Are you? Or aren't you?"

"I... Yes. I'm asking you out. Tonight. ...On Valentine's Day."

"Okay then... well... Good. Pick me up at my place... say... around seven?"

"Yeah!" Chester nodded excitedly. "Or... um... Sorry, I didn't really expect you..."

Veronica tilted her head slightly, obviously confused as to what Chester was trying to say.

"Um... Nevermind. I'll pick you up around seven."

"Great! See you then!"

Chester watched Veronica walk off down the hall, then out of sight, before facepalming. "I don't have a car..." He turned to his left and headbutted one of the lockers. "Stupid, stupid, stupi- Wait! Timmy's got a car!" With renewed determination, Chester sprinted down the hall toward where he saw Timmy carry Tootie, then past her locker and out onto the school's front steps. As he skidded to a halt to keep himself from careening down the steps, Chester looked around, his friends were nowhere to be found. "Shit! Must've just missed them..."

The blond teen took out his cell phone and scrolled through his list of contacts before stopping at Timmy's name and dialing his number. The phone rang once, twice, then was answered.

"Chester."

"Hey man, do you think I could borrow your car?"

"Why?"

"I need it for tonight."

"Ah. You actually went through with it and asked her out, huh?"

"Damn straight!"

"Good for you! I'm happy for ya!"

Chester listened as Timmy began clapping from the other end of the phone, yet it sounded oddly close, almost like- Chester spun around to see Timmy sitting cross-legged on the landing of the school's steps, clapping somewhat mockingly along with Tootie, who currently sat in her boyfriend's lap. Both teens grinned mischievously at their blond friend. "Very funny you two." Chester closed his flip phone with a loud snapping sound. "Why are you still here?"

"My sister's giving us a ride home." Tootie spoke up.

"Vicki? How can you two stand to be around her?"

"Watch what you say McBadbatt; we may have had our differences, but Vicki's still my sister."

"Yeah, but you weren't exactly exempt from being tortured, so...?"

"Vicki's mellowed out a lot since we were in middle school. Why do you think I wanted to hang out with her on Halloween, rather than go to a haunted house with you and AJ?" Timmy pocketed his phone and rested his head on Tootie's shoulder again.

"I just assumed that you were completely out of your mind."

"Well, only a little. So you wanna borrow my car, eh?"

"If you don't mind."

"Well, since it's for a good cause, I suppose I can." Timmy reached into his pocket, then took out his car key. "Here." he tossed the key to Chester. "Might want to wait until Vicki gets here though."

"What for?"

"Because my car is at my house, not here. Unless you want to walk to my house to get my car...?"

"_A tempting offer, considering that I'll have to ride in a car with Vicki otherwise..." _"You sure Vicki's... mellowed out?"

"For the most part. She won't threaten you with any sharp or blunt objects." Timmy shrugged. "But I'd advise you to keep any bad opinions about her to yourself, especially since she's giving you a ride."

"I can handle that."

"We'll see."

"Oh! There she is!" Tootie got up off of Timmy and helped him up, then waved at the red sports car speeding through the parking lot.

"She never listens..." Timmy mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Chester looked at his friend, thinking he actually heard what sounded like a hint of worry in the brunet's voice.

"Just talking to myself."

"See? I told you you're nuts."

"Yeah? Whose car are you borrowing again?"

"Oh lighten up..." Tootie came up next to Timmy and looped her arm around his.

"Lucky for you Chester, I'm easily convinced."

A loud honk sounded through the parking lot.

"We should probably go before she decides to leave us here..." Timmy and Tootie lead the way down the steps to Vicki's car-

"Shotgun!" Chester shouted on instinct, and as such, without thinking.

"If you say so." Timmy opened the door and moved the seat forward so Tootie could get into the back, then got in himself and moved the seat to its original position.

Chester realized his mistake as Vicki shot him a questioning look, then gave Timmy the same look.

"Chester needs to borrow my car so he can take Veronica out on a date-"

"Oh really? Finally decided to grow a pair and ask her out?"

"_Figures she'd still tease me..." _"Did you just tell everyone that I like her?!" Chester looked at Timmy.

"Please. The Twerp didn't _have_ to tell anyone. You'd be hard-pressed to find someone who _didn't_ know. Get in."

Chester hesitated at first, thinking his chances of survival would probably be higher if he just walked to Timmy's house, but got in after considering the fact that Dimmsdale High was several miles away from where they all lived.

"So, how've things been Braces?"

That damnable nickname again... "I actually don't have the braces anymore, my teeth are nice and straight-"

"I hope you don't think I'm gonna stop calling you Braces just because you don't have 'em anymore... So like I said, how are things? ...Besides finally growing a pair."

"Fine, Dad wants to revive the band and get the old crew back together..."

"But...?"

"Half the crew's dead."

"Ah, that might make starting the band back up a little difficult."

"A little bit. So... when did you find out about Timmy and Tootie?"

"It's not like it was a surprise. These two going out was just an eventuality." Vicki adjusted the rearview mirror to look at Timmy and winked at him. "I'm just surprised it took them so lo-"

_Thud_

Vicki felt a light collision from the back of her seat. _"So we're playing this game, eh?"_ She narrowed her eyes as she looked in the rearview mirror again. Timmy stuck his tongue out at her annoyed expression.

"What was that?"

"Dunno." Vicki shrugged and returned her attention to the road. "Must've hit a rock or something."

"Huh. Sounded like someone kicking the back of your seat..."

"It wasn't. Right you two?" Vicki looked once more into the rearview mirror.

"Nope, neither of us would be dumb enough to try something like that, right Toots?" Timmy pulled Tootie over next to him and put his arm around her shoulders amid girlish giggling.

"Hey! Keep it PG back there Turner!"

"I am! I am!" Timmy hugged Tootie closer. "Jeez, your sister won't let me have no fun..."

Chester looked into the backseat. "When did you two become so close anyway? I remember Timmy saying he had a date with Tootie last year on Halloween, but she turned you down, so why...?"

"Simple." Tootie began. "I re-evaluated my decision, and decided to give him a chance."

"Guess I owe you one then." another kiss on Tootie's cheek by Timmy, and a giggle from Tootie.

"Yeah you do..."

"Alright... So when did you two become so... physical? You can barely keep your hands off each other!"

"Maybe you should try being in love." Timmy shrugged and rested his head against Tootie's, who simply blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Love, is it? Don't feel like it's too early for that?"

"Three months? I think it's plenty of time to know how I feel, and who I feel it for."

Nobody noticed Vicki's quiet chuckling from the front seat.

"Hm. I guess so... Still, what exactly happened on Halloween? She turns you down that morning, and suddenly you two are together on Monday?"

"Well, it's-"

"We're here!" Vicki exclaimed as she pulled the car up in front of Timmy's house.

"Oh. Well alright then, thanks for the ride Vicki. And thanks for letting me use your car, Timmy."

"Sure, make sure you take good care of it, unless you wanna end up wearing a dress again?"

Chester's face paled at the thought of having to wear a dress to school again. "I-" he gulped audibly. "I'll take good care of it."

"Good! See you... Hm. How long you gonna need it?"

"Hopefully just tonight..."

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks again!"

"Yep." Chester turned away from Vicki's car and strode over to Timmy's and got in.

"So who wants to sit up front?" Vicki looked into the backseat.

"Timmy? Why don't-"

"You should." Timmy moved his arm off Tootie's shoulders.

"O...kay?" Tootie moved the front seat forward and slid out of the back, then sat down in front and closed the door as Vicki began to drive off. "Why'd you want me to sit up front?"

"Chester may not be bright, but me acting too chummy with Vicki might seem a bit suspicious, I'm just covering our asses."

"I think you're giving him too much credit."

"Maybe, but I like to think Chester does have his moments of intelligence."

"Ah, to be young and naïve."

"You're only twenty-two!"

"Perhaps, but I'm also the oldest person in this relationship, so I usually have to rein you two in more than I'd like."

Timmy and Tootie both looked at each other, then at Vicki and shrugged. "You knew what you were getting in to."

"I suppose I did."

_Meanwhile..._

Chester stuck the key in the ignition and adjusted the mirrors a bit, then pulled out of Timmy's driveway to begin the short drive back to the trailer he shared with his dad. He was thankful that Veronica preferred to be picked up at her house, rather than to come pick him up. Showing the girl of his dreams that he lived in a trailer might not give off the best first impression, especially considering that she was fabulously wealthy, and he was dirt poor.

As he drove, Chester looked around at the interior of the car, it was fairly clean, much like Timmy's room tended to be, though there were a few scattered papers here and there, mostly schoolwork, though one definitely caught the blond's eye. He pulled up on front of his trailer and turned off the car, then grabbed the paper to take a closer look.

Now, anyone who knew Chester knew that he wasn't a particularly nosy person. He was perfectly content minding his own business and keeping out of everyone elses, because he knew for a fact that doing so meant that he'd avoid trouble with his friends, and death from his enemies, namely Vicki. He recalled one time when he said good morning to Tootie, and it ended with him hanging by his ankles upside down from a water tower. So now he made sure that Vicki was nowhere near him when he talked to Tootie.

Today however, Chester's better judgment was on vacation. Said paper was rife with smudged words that had been quickly erased, but it seemed to be part note, part grocery list.

_Alright -smudge- let's see how well you can follow directions, since me telling you things just goes in one ear and out the other. I need:_

_-smudge- (check the feminine -smudge- section)_

_Juice ...Get me orange juice_

_Lightbulbs, since we broke the one in my lamp last night, and by we, I mean -smudge-_

_And lunch, get us lunch. You know what -smudge- likes, and you know what I like, so I don't think you can screw THAT up..._

_Love, -smudge-_

"...Yeesh, Tootie gets really pissed when she's on her period..." Chester tossed the paper into the backseat, but he did wonder whose name was smudged out. Was Timmy getting lunch for Vicki too? "Ugh... not worth thinking about, he's probably just trying to stay on her good side since he's dating Tootie..."

Chester got out of the car and opened the screen door to the trailer. His dad didn't appear to be home, and the note left on the table saying that he was once again out trying to 'get the band back together' confirmed this. Probably for the best, he didn't want to have to explain to his dad how he suddenly got a luxury sedan(Timmy's car), nor did he want to explain that he needed it to pick up Veronica, and he _definitely_ didn't want to explain to his Father why he didn't want Veronica to meet him. "Four o' clock... that leaves me... about two and a half hours to get ready, pick up some flowers for her, and then pick her up at her house..."

Nervous as he had been earlier, the blond was feeling strangely confident. As long as he was careful with Timmy's car, and didn't say _anything_ about his financial situation, he was all set. So, with a sigh of relief at how well things were going(so far) Chester sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

_Back at the other half of the plot..._

"So, you two are awfully handsy lately...?" Vicki looked to her right at her sister. "Is what Timmy said true? Are you two in _love_?"

"_Knew I should've kept my big mouth shut..."_ Timmy thought to himself. "Please don't make this into something difficult..."

"Who? Me? Why would I make things difficult?" Vicki asked innocently as they approached her house.

"Because we both know you too well..." Tootie spoke up. Her hands still covered her face, but she moved them enough so that it didn't sound like she was mumbling.

"Well, with how things are between the three of us, it'd be kinda sad if you didn't know me very well, don't ya think? So I say we talk about the elephant in the room." Vicki pulled into her house's driveway and turned off the car. "If I'm not mistaken, you-" Vicki looked into the backseat and pointed at Timmy. "Said a certain 'L' word not five minutes ago."

"So? I don't see how-"

"Ah Ah! Lemme finish... Were you telling the truth?"

A deadly silence filled the car now. Vicki smirked as she watched Timmy squirm and scratch the back of his head, while Tootie nervously looked back and forth between her boyfriend and sister.

"Vicki? Maybe we should-"

"Sh! This is a big step in the relationship, wouldn't you agree?" Vicki spoke in a mocking tone. She clearly wasn't taking this seriously, and was likely just trying to have a bit of fun by teasing the two teens in her car.

However, there was a significant amount of truth to what Vicki had just said. While Timmy and Vicki had agreed that the relationship was likely just a fling that couldn't possibly last, none of them had agreed to using a certain 'L' word. Using said word made things more real, it made them seriously think about how far it could go. Could... _this_ actually last?

"What if I am serious?"

"Huh?" Vicki clearly hadn't expected that response. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"What if... we took this more seriously? We've been dancing around the issue for a while now-"

"Because you and I agreed that it wouldn't last." Vicki interrupted Timmy.

"You did?!" they had not told Tootie about this, however. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't want to upset you!" Vicki looked at her sister apologetically. "This thing... it's not gonna last, I just wanted to protect you..."

"Protect me? I thought we were gonna be honest with each other from now on?"

"This is different..."

"_How_ is it different?"

"Because... it... it just is! You must've known that it wouldn't last! A relationship between two sisters and the guy they both like? Not even soap operas would take this kind of a turn!"

"Who says it's not gonna last?" Timmy spoke up now, challenging the self-proclaimed 'adult' of the relationship.

"We both agreed that it wasn't..." Vicki put her head in her hand.

"When did this conversation about it not working even happen?"

"The next morning after it all happened?" Vicki shrugged. "I told Timmy about it, and he acknowledged that it was likely the truth."

"Really?" Tootie looked at Timmy and looked absolutely crushed.

"I-I did... But that was different! I didn't expect it to last this long! But now..."

"Now...?"

"I... I like you both." Timmy's voice returned to a lower, more inside-freindly volume. "And... I want this to work, don't you two?" Timmy looked at the two girls hopefully.

"Of course I do! I thought things were going great..." Tootie looked down sadly.

"Vicki?"

What was she even supposed to say? Sure, she could admit that things had so far gone smoothly for far longer than she expected, but were they all really ready to take this another step? To start throwing around words like... Eugh... Love?! It would mean acknowledging that this wasn't 'just' a fling...

"Hello? Earth to Vicki!" Tootie poked at her sister's shoulder.

"I'm thinking!" Vicki turned back around in her seat and grabbed her keys out of the ignition, then got out of her car and began walking toward the front door.

"Vicki?" Tootie got out now, followed by Timmy after a second.

"I think better in the house..."

Timmy and Tootie looked at each other, then back at Vicki as she opened the front door and walked in. "She's acting kinda strange, don't you think?"

"Well... we _did_ just kind of drop a bomb on her... Actually, mostly just you." Tootie poked Timmy's chest. "I thought this meant something to you?"

"I told you it does!" Timmy stopped Tootie from poking him by grabbing her hand and holding it in his. "It's just that... I've heard about relationships like this before, and they pretty much never last. Either you or Vicki is gonna ask me who I love more, or one of you will get possessive of me... At least, that's what I thought, but things have been going well, so I figured... I dunno, that we might be okay..."

"You shouldn't have hid this from me."

"I had the same idea as Vicki, we... weren't really sure if it was a good idea to tell you."

"Oh, so you thought _you'd _'protect' me too? Hmph! Smart as you are, you can be really stupid sometimes..."

"I didn't know how you'd take it! We'd been dancing around each other and even occasionally flirting with each other for years! I didn't want you to think that I was... the type of guy who finally got what he wanted and was just gonna dump you after, so I didn't say anything; I figured it would be better to just see how far it could go, and I hoped it _would_ work out..." Timmy pulled Tootie closer into a hug. "And it has, hasn't it?"

Tootie looked up at Timmy, clearly perturbed, but perhaps... relieved too? Puberty had given Timmy the gift of height, though not much. While both teens were obviously taller than when they were ten, Timmy only managed to grow a few inches taller than Tootie, who apparently didn't share her sister's genes for height.

"Yeah..."

"So that's why I said what I said. I really do like both you and Vicki. I want this to work, and I know you do, so we should try and do whatever we can to make it work, right?"

Tootie buried her face in Timmy's neck and nodded yes.

"Alright then." Timmy rested his chin on top of Tootie's head. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you back then, I screwed up..."

"...I forgive you."

"Thanks."

A cold gust of wind blew over the two teens.

"Maybe we should head inside before we freeze to death..."

"I was waiting for you to say something." Tootie pulled away from Timmy and grabbed his hand, then pulled him along as she made her way into the house and shut the door.

_Back at Chester's hou- Trailer..._

The blond teen was currently having a bit of difficulty sitting still. It was now six in the afternoon, leaving him about half an hour to get ready to go pick up Veronica, as well as get her some flowers. His dad had yet to return home, and there was nothing to watch on TV; unsurprising, considering that they didn't have cable. However, the lack of cable was only partially to blame for his inability to sit still. He was mostly concerned about whether or not his date with Veronica would go well.

"Agh! I should've asked for her number! What if her plans change and she can't go out tonight?"

He was more than likely just needlessly stressing himself out, but could you blame him? His last name carried its fair share of bad luck, so the chances of this date going well were... They were pretty low.

Another look at the clock indicated the time as five after six. "Better go get ready..." Chester shut off the TV and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for his date.

_Veronica's house..._

"So? How do I look?" Veronica turned away from the full-length mirror in her room to look at her mother. She currently wore her white turtleneck sweater over a light blue t-shirt, and wore a pair of light pink jeans. In short, merely a slight variation of what she normally wore because of the chillier weather.

"Beautiful, of course... Who are you going out with again?"

"Just a boy from school, Chester McBadbatt."

"...He's got a funny name..."

"A little bit." Veronica giggled. "I think he's had a crush on me for a while now, but he's never said anything until today..."

"Do you like him?"

"I dunno!" Veronica shrugged her shoulders and shot her mother a wide smile. "I guess we'll see how tonight goes, right?"

"So I assume he's coming to pick you up?"

"That's what he told me. Should be here around seven."

"Hm. You still have about an hour before then... Are you sure you want to go out with someone that you barely even know?"

"As opposed to who? Tad and Chad can't handle not being within ten feet of each other, and Remy... Ugh! Don't even get me started on him. Chester's a friend of my friend Timmy, I'm sure I've got nothing to worry about."

"I know honey... It's just... you hear about so many horrible things in the news, and you haven't exactly had too many boyfriends..."

"Mom, I haven't had _any_ boyfriends." this was a painfully true fact for the blonde. For the longest time, she had only had eyes for Timmy, and once he started dating Tootie a few months back, she knew that it was high time for her to consider other options, yet most didn't even notice her due to the imposing shadow cast by her friend Trixie, so Veronica simply hadn't ever been the object of anyone's affections other than Chester, who, as was said before, was too nervous to actually ask her out in the first place. "Besides, as unlikely as it is, if something does happen, I know how to handle myself."

"I know Veronica, that doesn't mean I won't worry; I'm your mom, it's my job to worry."

"I'll be fine, really." Veronica attempted to reassure her mother.

"Alright, if you're sure." her mother stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. "Have fun on your date."

"I'll try." Veronica watched her mother pull away from her and leave her room, then sighed as the door closed. She understood what her mother was talking about, and she had always been a bit overprotective towards her, likely because she was her only child, but there were times when Veronica wished she'd lay off a bit. Chester didn't seem like the type to do... things like the guys that her mother saw in the news did.

Her thoughts were cut off as her phone began to ring, and she rolled her eyes as she saw that it was Trixie calling. "Ugh... Hello?"

"Hey Veronica! I heard you and a certain blond friend of Timmy's have a date tonight!"

"_How does she always stay in the know?"_ "Yeah, me and Chester. He asked me out after the last bell at school."

"You sure you wanna waste your time with him? You _do_ know that he's... well, _really_ poor, right?"

"Trixie, how much money a person has is not a gauge as to what kind of a person they are."

"I dunno... Generally it's best to date people in the same class as you, y'know... Poor people date poor people, and rich people date rich people... Look at Tommy and that nerdy girl for a perfect example."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to buck that trend, huh? Are you saying you'd rather date Tad?"

"You and I both know that Tad can't handle doing anything without Chad."

"Exactly. And who does that leave us? Remy?"

"Ugh. Don't even get me started on him. Guy's head is so far up his own ass that all that ever comes out of his mouth is crap."

Veronica had to stifle a laugh, partially at Trixie's vivid imagery, and partially at the irony that Trixie shared the same opinion as her when it came to Remy. "So you see why I'm willing to take a chance with Chester?"

"I guess so... Jeez, why do all the rich guys have to be stuck up idiots, and all the cute guys are poor and unpopular?"

"Just the way it is." Veronica remarked sarcastically, yet she knew Trixie wouldn't pick up on it. "Well, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure! Better give me all the sweet details on your little date once you get back!"

"We'll see. Bye Trixie."

"Bye."

Veronica put her phone in her pocket and put her hair in its characteristic ponytail, then turned on her TV and laid down on her bed to pass the time until Chester arrived.

_Vicki's house..._

Timmy and Tootie currently sat on the couch, with Tootie resting her head on Timmy's shoulder for two reasons: One was because she the self-admitted clingy person in the relationship(which also explained jumping on Timmy's back at school and being very touchy-feely at most times). And two, because she didn't know how things were going to go with their relationship once Vicki was done 'thinking', something she had been doing for the past couple hours, which explained why only Timmy and her still sat on the couch. Both were giving the red-head much-needed space.

Tootie looked up at Timmy, who seemed to be in a daze as he watched some TV show that was wildly different from what they had first put on. "Are... we gonna be okay?"

Suddenly hearing her speak after enduring so much silence caused Timmy to jump and reflexively tighten his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry... What did you say?"

"I asked you if we- Y'know, the three of us- If things are gonna be okay?"

"...You want me to suger-coat it, or would you prefer brutal honesty?"

"Is there a way for you to do both?" she smirked up at him cutely.

That was an odd thing about the two sisters. Tootie and Vicki could be as different as fire and ice, or night and day. Tootie was usually soft and kind, while a bit obsessive, and she had a temper that was well hidden and rarely came out, while Vicki remained fairly mean and abrasive. She rarely asked him how his day was, and pretty much never called him, but a nicer side of her; a polar opposite of Tootie's temper, rarely came out. An endearing side of her that Timmy loved to see, no matter how fleeting it was.

"...No."

"No! How can you think like that?! I thought this was special, and now you're telling me that you don't think it'll-" Tootie was cut off as Timmy shook with quiet laughter. "You...!"

"Heehee- ahh!" Timmy's mirth quickly subsided as Tootie tackled him into a laying down position on the couch and sat on his chest.

"Don't you know better than to play with a girl's emotions like that?!"

"...No." Timmy stuck his tongue out at Tootie as her face reddened.

"You are such a dick..." she slumped down onto Timmy and laid her head on his chest.

"But you love me for it." Timmy looped his arms around Tootie.

"Lucky for you... There's only one other girl besides me who'll put up with you..."

"And yet I have you both."

"The nerve of this guy, huh Toots?"

Both teens turned their heads to look at the twenty-two year old now leaning on the back of the couch, and looking at them.

"Um... Hey Vicki..."

"I've thought about it."

"Oh?" Timmy had already forgotten that Vicki needed time to think, so the meaning behind her suddenly saying that she thought about 'it' was lost on him. "..._Oh_... And?" Timmy quickly glanced at Tootie as she moved off of him, before returning his attention to Vicki.

"You're right. Maybe this _is _stupid, but we've kept it going for a few months with no problems... well... until now... but... A-anyway, I... want this... thing-"

"It's called a relationship." Tootie interrupted her sister.

"Gr... I know what it's called! I want it to work, okay?!"

"Well... you know that we do..."

Tootie nodded in agreement.

"Then... we need to set some ground rules."

"Like what?"

"Like no throwing around the 'L' word."

"What's wrong with loquaciousness?" Timmy smirked at Vicki.

"I'm serious."

"Well... No."

"Whaddya mean no?! As the only barely responsible adult in this relationship, I'm setting the rules for it!"

"Well then you're being childish!" Timmy shot back. Vicki hadn't seen him this adamant about something in a long time, it almost felt like they were back to the days when she babysat him. "Is there a problem with admitting how you feel? Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything! How can you just... just go around saying _that_?! You're only sixteen! How can you know what..."

"What love is? What? Are you too afraid to even say the word?!"

Tootie shook her head and facepalmed as Timmy and Vicki's voices began to raise and they argued back and forth. Of course she took Timmy's side here, she might not be sure if she loved him, but she knew she felt _something_ for him... "Could we just-"

"Don't try and say I'm afraid or I'll rip you tongue out! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then say it! Stop avoiding the issue and say it!"

"Timmy, maybe we should calm-"

"I'm not afraid to say it! I just don't know if that's how I feel..." the sentence started off as Vicki yelling, but gradually dwindled down to a whisper as she hung her head, not looking at either of the two teens. "I should've known _you_ wouldn't make this easy."

The way Vicki spat out the word 'you' made Timmy wince and back off. He hadn't realized until now that he had gotten right in Vicki's face during the argument. "...Sorry..."

"Vicki..." Tootie leaned forward and rested her hand on her sister's.

"You two have it easy. You've both liked each other for years, you were just too stubborn to admit it. I can admit that some part of me liked Timmy growing up, but I had restraint. I knew better than to... to do something that would have consequences... But now... I don't know what I feel, everything feels like it's been jumbled up."

Timmy listened as Vicki's voice cracked. He knew better than to think that she would cry, the girl was too tough for that, but for once, she wasn't joking around. She was being completely serious and actually having a heart-to-heart conversation with him and Tootie. "So... what's wrong then?"

"I don't know how to explain _how_ I feel. That's the best I can say right now."

"O...kay...?" Timmy didn't quite understand what Vicki was trying to say. He wasn't one to spend copious amounts of time dancing around an issue, which is why he told Tootie he loved her, because he did. And... he wanted things to work, so... he must love Vicki too, right? "I-"

"You don't... Ohh... I think I get it." Tootie spoke up, cutting off Timmy in the process.

"Mind filling me in?"

"Vicki... likes you."

"Okay..."

"And she likes me."

"Right. Why wouldn't she? You're her-"

"No idiot. She likes me how... _you_ like me. At least, I think that's what shes trying to say..."

_Now_ it made a bit more sense... "Well... what's wrong with that?"

"Besides the fact that we're now bleeding into incest territory? Nothing." Vicki deadpanned at the brunet.

Okay, so that was a fair concern, though not one that Timmy had ever considered. Sure, there were times where Tootie and Vicki were... close, even for sisters, but he had never questioned it since they _were_ in a relationship. An odd relationship, but a relationship nonetheless.

"So _that's_ what this is all about?" Tootie's eyes widened in realization. "What's the big deal? So we kiss-"

"Don't say it!" Vicki's head shot up as she glared at Tootie dangerously.

"And it's not like you're going to get me pregnant-"

"Shut up!"

"So I really don't see what the big deal is..."

Vicki made a loud whining noise at the two of them. "Can we _not_ talk about subjects that make me uncomfortable, please?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On whether or not you want to keep this going."

"It's not like I have much of a choice!"

"Sure you do. You always have a choice, it's more about whether you wanna deal with the consequences of the choice."

God she hated it when he used his logic. He wasn't the naïve(despite her insistence to the contrary) little ten year old that she practically raised anymore. He was sixteen, the same age as her sister, and the same age as her when she babysat him. Back then, she knew what she wanted, knew what she couldn't have, and knew what she would strive for in the future. What never entered her mind back then was a certain 'L' word. At sixteen, she knew that she didn't know what love was, and now, six years later, she still didn't know what love was, not really. She loved Tootie, but you're supposed to love your family. What she was talking about was... It was completely different from familial love, that she was sure of.

And Timmy? She guessed that it must've been the same with him; she liked the boy(yes, she insisted on calling him a boy), but did she _love_ him? _"Ugh! All this started with me joking around, and now we're-"_

"Vicki? Not to interrupt what ever you were thinking about, but... would you maybe just wanna... stay in tonight?"

"...Huh?" _"Great, zoning out again..."_

"I know it's Valentine's Day, and I know we had plans and everything, but I figured it might be best for us to just stay in and try to work everything out, y'know?" Timmy offered a slight smile before looking over at Tootie. "That is... if you're okay with it?"

"I'm fine with that..."

"Alright... we'll stay in then..." Vicki stood up from the floor and walked around the couch to sit down on it between the two teenagers. What _were_ their plans anyway? The red-head couldn't seem to remember now. Dinner? It had to be dinner at some restaurant. There weren't any good movies playing... So it had to be dinner, right? "Guess someone else is gonna get our table tonight..."

_Veronica's house..._

Chester had pulled up outside the rather lavish mansion that was the blonde girl's residence, and was currently trying to psyche himself up to go up to her door so their date could officially begin.

Unfortunately, the poor blond teen had once again managed to give himself cold feet by thinking up various ways that this could all go horribly wrong. What if her parents answered the door and were immediately disapproving of him? What if Veronica came to her senses and realized that he was a loser? What if he knocked on the door and promptly had a sudden existence failure and died on the spot?!

The engine of the car shook with what(almost) sounded like laughter to the blond's ears at this ridiculous notion.

Well, he supposed there was no sense delaying the inevitable any longer and got out of the car to follow the walkway up to the front door of the Star household. He couldn't help the odd feeling of having forgotten something as he approached the front door, yet his brain seemed unable to recollect _what_ exactly it was that he had forgotten. It wasn't until a series of knocks produced by his own hand cut through the night that he finally remembered what he had forgotten to remember. The flowers.

"Damn it all!" Chester cursed himself and facepalmed. In his haste to get ready, and his nervousness about tonight, he had forgotten to pay a quick visit to the flower shop and pickup a little bouquet for her. Well, he was in far too deep now anyway, footsteps were approaching the door from the opposite side, and it would be rude for him to just disappear now...

There was an audible click as the person beyond the door unlocked it, then opened it to reveal themselves. Before Chester stood a woman who he could only assume was Veronica's mother, as the woman had fairly similar facial features, and shared the girl's hair color. They didn't _dress_ the same(obviously) but Chester figured his assumption was correct. "Um... Hi, I'm here to pick up Veronica for our date...?"

The woman seemed to judge him as she looked him over. This didn't surprise him, he very much expected Veronica's parents to be the judgmental type, but was glad that it was Veronica's mother(?) who answered the door, rather than her father. In Chester's very limited experience with asking girls out(knowledge gained form watching TV and little else), the girl's father usually came off as an overprotective man that was invariably built like a brick shit house. Don't get me wrong, her mother looked at him with a certain scrutinizing intensity, but she didn't quite give off an aura that suggested that she thought her daughter was too good for him. After a few more seconds, the woman tilted her head slightly and shot Chester a lopsided smile. "Well? Come on in before you freeze!"

Chester felt himself immediately relax as Veronica's mother smiled at him warmly and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Th-Thank you." He walked in past the woman and looked around the house's foyer as she shut the door behind him.

"I'm Veronica's mother, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, but 'Veronica's Mother' might sound a bit impersonal. Most people call me Sara."

"Ah. My name-"

"Chester, right? My daughter's told me a bit about you... Though I surmise it's mostly because she doesn't know you that well."

"We, uh... we haven't really spoken much. She's a friend of my friend, Timmy."

"Oh? Did he introduce you two?"

"Not so much, Timmy's always been better at talking... to girls than me..."

"Hm... Ah right. I remember her mentioning a 'Timmy' a few times now. She became a lot less vocal about him a few months ago though... Did they have a falling out of some sort?" Veronica's mother sat down on the couch. "Oh! Feel free to sit wherever you like."

"Thanks." Chester opted to sit on the couch opposite Veronica's mother. "I don't think so... Timmy _did_ start dating a mutual friend though... Glad he did too, you could cut the tension between them with a knife!" Chester chuckled.

"Oh... I think I see what you mean..." Sara nodded her head in understanding. "I think it may be safe to say that Veronica had a crush on Timmy, but opted to back off when he started dating this mutual friend."

"I wouldn't know, I've been... ah... too shy to talk to your daughter until recently..." he prayed that he hadn't condemned himself with his honesty.

He heard what sounded like a stifled giggle from Sara. "Oh, don't worry about it. Can you keep a secret?"

"I... sure?"

"Veronica has never had a boyfriend before, never even been asked out. I think it's because of that Tang girl she hangs out with, but who knows? I'm glad you did though, she's been... more energetic today, even if she thinks I don't notice things like that-"

"Mom? Who're you- ...Why didn't you tell me Chester was here?!"

"Oh, he showed up a little early, so I figured I'd talk to him for a few minutes." Sara smiled and waved her hand at her daughter. "But I think I've taken up enough of his time, you two have fun tonight!"

Veronica blushed bright red as she strode over to Chester and grabbed his hand, then pulled him off the couch and out of the house, amid a bit of teasing laughter from her mother. "Ohmygod. What did she say? You talked about my baby pictures right? Or how she was so surprised when I started getting freckles in summer? She didn't tell you that I've never had a boyfriend, did she?"

"Ah... actually... that last one?"

"Of course..." Veronica hid her face in her hands. "I wish my mom knew to just keep quiet now and then..."

"It's not that bad..." he figured she more than likely already knew that _he'd _never had a girlfriend.

"She didn't say anything else that was strange, right? Ask if... I dunno, you were gonna treat me right?"

"No... We just talked about... normal stuff."

"Thank goodness." Veronica seemed relieved as she followed Chester to Timmy's car. "This your car?"

The question of exactly how truthful was one allowed to be on a first date if they hoped to avoid scaring their date off crossed Chester's mind. "I'm... uh..." Chester sighed. He might as well just be honest at this point and hope for the best. "I don't have a car, Timmy let me borrow his..."

"Oh? So you and he must be good friends?"

"Yeah, known each other since elementary school. Guy's always had my back, even if he's been a bit sadistic lately." Chester started up the car and began driving into the city.

"Sadistic? How so?"

"I dunno... Ever since he's started dating Tootie, he's been... different somehow, in a way that I can't quite put my finger on. Like, he's not acting meaner, just..."

"Just...?"

"Okay, so we had this babysitter growing up named Vicki. She babysat all of us: Timmy, me, AJ, and her sister Tootie. But she was _awful_."

"Like... bad at her job?"

"No, like she took too much enjoyment out of being good at her job and torturing us. Timmy got the worst of it, and, seeing as how it was her sister, Tootie likely got the biggest reprieve, it was only once we started high school that our parents finally decided that we didn't need a babysitter anymore. We were finally freed from her torturous care... Well, except for Timmy. Form what he told me, his parents loved her so much that they continued having her come over for no real reason at all!"

"Okay? So what does this have to do with how Timmy's been acting?"

"He's... acting more like _her_, I guess."

"Vicki?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it's just because he's dating her sister? Close proximity to people usually ends with certain traits rubbing off on each other, intentional or otherwise."

Chester's mind tried to wrap itself around what Veronica had just said, not because it was unbelievable, but because it sounded like something AJ would say. It sounded smart. Clearly Veronica didn't fit the stereotype of a dumb blonde like he did. ...And he found the idea of her being smart to be... hot?

"Where are we going anyway?"

"..."

"Chester?"

He hadn't actually thought he'd get this far. Where were they supposed to go? There weren't any good movies to go see, and the only real reason to go to a movie not worth seeing was because you got to be... well, naughty in a dark theater, something that obviously was off the table for both of them. "Wanna... get something to eat?" Chester offered hopefully.

"Where'd you have in mind?"

Alas, he didn't have _anywhere_ in mind. "...Where do you wanna go?"

"I dunno!" Veronica exclaimed happily. "Just pick somewhere, I'm sure it'll be good!"

She was giving him _far_ more credit than he deserved...

_Vicki's house..._

"...Boop." Tootie said rather suddenly as she poked Vicki's side.

"What?" the red-head was clearly still on edge after the afternoon's events, and being poked by her little sister in such an unexpected fashion was only furthering the stress on her frayed nerves.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

She hadn't been _thinking_ about much of anything. Admitting... what she had admitted had taken a lot out of the twenty-two year old. A good part of her felt content that she had gotten such a worrying topic off her shoulders, but an equally large part of her felt completely exhausted. Vicki found herself wondering if emotional exhaustion could cause physical exhaustion?

There was a loud clanging sound from the kitchen. "I'm alright!" Timmy responded, though there was a hint of something in his voice that made it sound like he might have hurt himself, likely by dropping a pan on his foot.

Vicki rolled her eyes and stood up to go and help, only to stop in her tracks as the brunet spoke up again.

"You stay in there Vicki! I have everything-"

_CLANG_

"...Under control."

Her frown lifted up into a slight grin as she sat back down and lightly giggled. She had a feeling he was just messing around in the kitchen to try and cheer her up, in addition to cooking dinner for the three of them. Surprisingly enough, it was working.

"Any idea what he's making for us?"

"Not a clue." Vicki tensed up as Tootie slid over to her and leaned into her. This was going to take some getting used to, now that everyone's feelings were out in the open...

"You ever wonder why Timmy always cooks for us?"

"No." in all honesty, she really hadn't. It seemed mean of her now that she thought about it, but she had actually taken his cooking for them for granted. Not because Tootie and her couldn't cook(though chances were that they were a bit rusty), but because he had always insisted on doing it and neither of them had ever protested this. "Maybe he just likes to cook?"

"Maybe... we should really pay him back one of these days..."

"There are multiple ways to go about repaying someone's kindness, sister of mine..."

"I meant cook for him, but... I wouldn't be opposed to what you're suggesting..."

"I ever tell you that you have your moments where you're just like me?"

"On occasion..."

"Ladies...?"

Both Tootie and Vicki jumped as Timmy somehow managed to sneak over to them unnoticed and lean on the couch.

"Dinner's ready." Timmy spun around and returned to the kitchen, followed after a moment by his two lady friends. "A bit of improvisation was in order, since I usually cook at my house, but I hope spirals and meatballs with tomato sauce is a good substitute for... whatever we would've had at the restaurant."

"...Not that I'm complaining... but why do you make Italian dishes so often?"

"Simple. My mom, while she didn't really teach me much in the way of cooking, did let me watch her cook, and she's really big on Italian foods. As you know, it's not the only thing I know how to make, just what I have the most experience making."

"...Do you think... maybe you could teach us a thing or two?"

Vicki glared at her sister, being that she always had to be the defiant one. "Hey! Speak for yourself! I have no problem cooking!"

Timmy rolled his eyes at Vicki's overzealous defense of her cooking skills. "Sure, I'd be happy to show you both anytime."

Vicki grumbled under her breath as the three sat down to eat.

_Chester and Veronica..._

"So that was lucky, huh?" Chester, now visibly more relaxed, walked out of the restaurant with Veronica, his arms behind his head and a content smile on his face.

"I know, right? Lucky for us that someone didn't come for their reservation, huh?"

"Yeah it was... But I wonder who they were? And it was a party of three... weird."

"Mm... Most people go there on... Well, y'know..." Veronica lightly bumped her shoulder against Chester's, and just like that, his confidence wavered and he was nervous as Hell again.

"Dates?"

"Mm-hm!"

Chester let his arms come to rest at his sides, and Veronica took the opportunity to loop her left arm around his right.

"I may not have much experience with this type of thing... Okay-" Veronica laughed at herself. "I don't have _any_ experience, but I had a good time tonight."

"I did too. Thanks for... y'know... giving me a shot."

"You don't have a lot of confidence, do you?"

"Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Not really." Veronica lied playfully.

"So... would you want to... do this again maybe?"

"...I'll have to think about it."

Chester inwardly sighed at her noncommittal answer and led her around the car to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He then walked around to the other side and sat down in the driver's seat. A thought occurred to him, and he turned to look at Veronica, only to be met with soft lips against his. Neither teen was quite sure if it was originally meant to be a cheek kiss, but Veronica took advantage of the happy accident and lingered for a moment longer than she had planned before pulling away with a light pink blush on her cheeks. "...So...?"

"I thought about it." she smiled at him again, and Chester felt mesmerized by her. "Gonna drive me home?"

"Oh! Right... Heheh... Sorry." Chester started the car back up and began the oddly short drive back to Veronica's house. Maybe it just seemed shorter because he genuinely wanted to spend time with the girl?

After pulling up in front of her house, Chester got out first and opened the door for her(as he was told a gentleman was supposed to do), and walked her up to her front door.

"So... I'll see you Monday?"

Veronica seemed to consider this for a moment before taking out a pen and pulling Chester's hand over.

"Hey! I'm not a notebook!"

After scrawling something quick on his hand, Veronica released it and looked at him fully. "We could hang out sooner... if you want?"

A look at his hand revealed that Veronica had written her phone number(at least, he hoped it was her number, and not just a mean-spirited joke) on his hand. "Oh... I mean! Yeah! You really want to?"

"Yep! See you tomorrow then!" with that, Veronica disappeared into her house, shutting the door right in Chester's face. Evidently, the girl still occasionally had a lapse in rational thought, a blonde moment, if you will.

Chester's disbelief in how well the night had played out was soon replaced by excitement as he leapt off the porch and dashed over to Timmy's car, he couldn't wait to tell his friend how well his night had gone in the morning!

_Vicki's house..._

Timmy, Tootie, and Vicki now sat on the couch in the living room, their dinner having been eaten, the plates washed and put away, and their parents all apparently on some vacation, or at the very least, not around to upset the peace that had finally settled over the two teens and one adult(supposedly). Tootie had been fairly tired after the day's events, but it had only become obvious once she had eaten, after which she watched TV with her sister and Timmy until her fatigue got the better of her and she stood up, mumbling a sleepy 'Goodnight' as she climbed the stairs up to her room.

This left just Timmy and Vicki, who quietly giggled at the more timid and quiet girl's tiredness once she was gone. For a time, the two sat in relative silence, the only noise being the TV showing some inane program, and their quiet breathing. As Timmy felt himself beginning to drift off, a weight collided with his shoulder, startling him awake so he could look around. The TV show's noise was now joined by softer, more rhythmic breathing, and the brunet looked down at his shoulder to see that the weight was in fact the red-head, the one who rarely, if ever, was soft and tender with him, it just wasn't in her nature... Though to be fair, she was currently asleep.

His mischievous side considered tickling her nose, or maybe just poking her hips(another ticklish spot), but through some strong will that he didn't know he had, Timmy stopped himself and simply put an arm around her, enjoying their sure to be fleeting closeness.

An almost imperceptibly quiet(yet content) sigh escaped the older woman's lips, followed by a(somehow) even quieter string of words, but Timmy was ready for it, and kissed the top of Vicki's head. "Love you too."


End file.
